Warriors: Shadows in the Moonlight Book 2
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: The continuing story of Windstar and Amberfur, but this time Amberfur has an apprentice. What will she do when StormClan kidnapps her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Apprenticeship

Amberfur shifted uncomfortibly beside Blacksmoke. They were at the Clan meeting. Windstar was asigning apprentices. They were Silverheart's kits. She had reknew her deputy abilities until her kits were apprentices. Now the time had come.

Windstar leapt up onto the Highrock and began the meeting, "Today is a speacil day for oir warriors and our kitss alike. For today, we have WindClan's first apprentices in a year and three months!"

This annoucement caused an uproar of joy and excitment. Windstar silenced his Clan with awave of his tail and continued, "Ashkit, Starkit, Cloudkit, and Tigerkit, please come forward." Windstar commanded. Four excited kits bounced forward. They sat below the Highrock and Windstar called Ashkit up first. Ashkit came, and Windstar began, "Ashkit, you are now six moons old, and able to obtain the position of an apprentice. Do you uphold the warriorcode and obey our warrior ancestors?"

"Yes." Ashkit mewed.

"Then from this day forward until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Ashpaw." Windstar dipped his head to Ashpaw and then scanned through the crowd, "Blacksmoke, you have come willingly to us from ThunderClan. I believe, sense you are the one who saved a WindClan cat from death, you are trusted with one of our apprentices. Do you except Ashpaw?"

Blacksmoke looked startled at first, but he quickly recovered and spoke, "I do, Windstar."  
(I'm listening to 'What Hurts the Most' by Rascal Flatts! I love it!)

Ashpaw leapt from the Highrock and touched noses with his new mentor. Next came Starkit, then Cludkit. When Tigerkit came forward, she leapt up onto the Highrock ans stood calmly beside Windstar, but her eyes were brimming with excitment.

"Tigerkit, you are now six moons old, and able to obtain the position of an apprentice. Do you uphold the warrior code and obey our warrior ancestors?"

Togerkit nodded, "I do."

"Then from this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Tigerpaw." Windstar's eyes borded into Amberfur's golden ones. "Amberfur, you are the one female cat that lived in the raid with ShadowClan. You were a kit then you taught yourself how to live. Amberfur, do you wish to have Tigerpaw as your first apprentice?"

Amberfur blinked with graditude and spoke, "Yes I would love Tigerpaw as my apprentice!"

With that Tigerpaw cvame forward, and touched noses with Amberfur. Then the CLan burst out in a chant, "Tigerpaw! Cloudpaw! Ashpaw! Starpaw!" over and over. When it died, everyone left for bed. The sun was coming up. (Starpaw: Mudtail; Cloudpaw: Silverheart)

ShadowClan  
Shadowstar sat looking at the rising sun. She knew the time was near. RiverCln had teame up with ShadowClan to kill off WindClan because of a long-time grudge. The time, in just a few weeks, would come when they would raod WindClan, unless otherwise somthing stopped them. Shadowstar, an evil black she-cat, turned to Rabbitfur, the traitor and spy of WindClan.

"Tell me everything you know." she ordered. Shadowstar added, "Blackmoon."

Rabbitfur/Blackmoon nodded and spoke Windstar's exact words of their last meeting, "'I have called you here to tell you that ShadowClan has trespassed on our territory to reach RiverClan. We are all in danger, for we are surrounded on both sides. Our only ally is ThunderClan, but even they may not help us, but it is unlikely. We have gained their trust and help, even though we had attracted unwanted visitors to their camp. Now we must make a truce." Windstar spoke with such a convincing voice, that no ones gaze left his.  
"I need three cats to go to ThunderClan territory with me to go complete the truce. If Lightstar does not reject us, we may not be killed. For indeed, ShadowClan does not wish to spare us, but kill us all. This time, we will have no choice. We need kits and apprentices more than anything."  
"I will only have patrols on RiverClan and ShadowClan borders, day and night. The rest of us will start to hunt to make of fresh-kill pile bigger for heathly cats. In five days I will be traveling to the Moonstone, my deputy, Silverheart is to take charge. Do what she says and we shall preveil in this fight for survival. Now let us all get some rest, dawn has come, no patrols tonight. We all need to sleep." he ordered and went to Sharpclaw, this was one thing that needed to be taken care of.' That is what Windstar said."

"Interesting." Shadowstar said. "They plan to team up with ThunderClan? Not a chance! Lightstar will not agree to something like that if we did something. Soemthing she would not like." Shadowstar smiled at her words.

"ShadowClan will rule this forest if it is the last thing I do."

WindClan

Amberfur awoke to moonlight pouring over her. At first she was confused, what had happened to the ferns and brambles above her. Then a soft, fimilar voice filled her ears, "Amberfur, you are finally awake to StarClan."

"Windwaker?" she asked, confused. "'Awake to StarClan'? What do you mean, I don't understand?"

"You were not meant to, Amberfur. Soon ShaowClan and RiverClan will attack, you must go to ThunderClan's leader, Lightstar and plead for help. Rabbitfur does not sleep as you may think he does." Windwaker responded, his voice like a steadliy running stream.

Before Amberfur could speak, her vision blackened and she awoke to Blacksmoke shaking her and mewing, "Amberfur. Amberfur! Amberfur, wake up!"

Amberfur blinked, "Wha'? What happened?"

"The moon is just rising and then sun is setting, we have to train our apprentices." Blacksmoke mewed to her in his entle voice. Amberfur sat up and nodded, "Right"

She padded out of the warriors' den and headed towards the fallen hollow where they trained their apprentices. It was nothing more than a meeting spot that had servived for many, many moons.

Blacksmoke went to the apprentices' den to get Tigerpaw and Ashpaw.

Windstar

Windstar sat in his den, thinking about going to ThunderClan and the fast approaching Gathering. It would be in two days, two days too soon. He sighed and padded out of his den. He had to go to the Moonstone for some answers. He looked at Amberfur and Blacksmoke who were leaving to go train their new apprentices. Joy swelled in his heart. WindClan had lost one cat, but gained three more. Rabbitfur was no more than traitor that deserved to die, but never meet StarClan.

He padded over to Mudtail and Cloudfoot who were eating mice, preparing to go out hunting, but Mudtail was going to train his apprentice. "Mudtail, Cloudfoot, if the Clan asks, tell them I am going to the Moonstone for answers. I am going alone. Inform no one until you believe I am far enough away that no one will be able to catch up with me."

Mudtail and Cloudfoot looked up, confused, "Why?" Cloudfoot asked.

Windstar turned away and then looked back them, and answere, "Because this is something I must do by myself. There are no enimes out that way, and StarClan will protect me, that I am sure of. Good-bye, until tommrow night."

Windstar padded away without waiting for an answer. He left camp and as soon as he was out of eyesight from any cat, he bolted. His fur was snagged by cocker burrs and weeds, but he barley notcied. There was a threat at hand that must be taken care of.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Strange Creature in ShadowClan

Amberfur stood beside Tigerpaw, "Today is your first day outside our camp, that is this far out. I will show you around our territory, starting with ThunderClan."

Blacksmoke glanced at Amberfur and then spoke to Ashpaw, "And we shall go to ShadowClan's border, we need to know who our enimies are."

Amberfur nodded and padded off towards ThunderClan's territory. Tigerpaw hurried anxousliy after her like a shadow. 

ShadowClan

Shadowstar padded out of camp with Blacktail and Shadowmist. "Remember, we are here to hunt, and patrol our borders. We kill any intruders."

Both cats nodded. Shadowmist was a black and gray she-cat with rare gray eyes. Shadowstar slipped through the swampland, her black fur blending in with the darkness around her. She prowled through bushes and shurbs, sniffing the air. The smell of rat lay heavy in the air, almost masking the unmistakible scent of rabbit.

Shadowstar scented the air deeply, pinpointing the rabbit's location. With a flick of her tail, she leapt at the huge hare, and killed it with a swift bite. Blacktail looked at the rabbit with amazement. "That is the biggest rabbit I have ever seen!" he gasped.

Shadowstar and Shadowmist took a closer look at the white rabbit and saw that it was two times the size of Shadowstar. "What kind of rabbit is this?" Shadowstar growled, her eyes brimming with glee, she had killed the biggest animal any cat had, besides and badger.

"A hare." came a deep, angry growl. It wasn't a cat. "And it is mine."

Shadowstar and her patrol turned to see a huge dog-like creature staring at them, its yellow eyes blazing and its black pelt reflected like death. This dog must have been born to the wild. "What are you!" Shadowstar hissed, unafraid.

"I am a wolf, and you had better give me my kill!" the wolf snarled.

"And you can tear a cat to pieces, right?" Shadowstar asked, an idea forming in her mind.

"A cat like you?" the wolf laughed, "I could kill all three of you in seconds!"

"If we gave you this hare as you call it, woulkd you join us in killing WindClan?" Shadowstar asked, her hopes rising.

But her hopes became an all time low as the wolf responded, "It's not in my nature to kill a cat! I am no pethitioc dog! Those creatures are so stupid that they forgot how to run with great speed. To kill for survival, they waste food and kill anything that moves, and worst of all, they obey Man!" the wolf growled, his teeth flashing.

"But will you help us?" Shadowmist asked bravly.

The wolf did not answer. Instead, he attacked.

WindClan

Windstar reached Highstones when midnight approached. He padded quickly to the tunnel that led to the Moonstone. He felt the rocky surface of the earth beneath his paws as he padded into the enternal darkness. He was enveloped in it, his amber eyes glowing green.

Windstar padded on, knowing that he would reach the Moonstone sometime. He turned as his whiskers brushed against the side of the rock tunnel. Windstar saw a dim light aahead after a few moments of walking. The light grew more intense until it blinded him as he came upon the chamber of the Moonstone.

Windstar let his eyes get used to the light before he dared approached the huge rock that sent him to dream with StarClan. When his vision cleared, he padded towards the Moonstone and laid down.

Windstar shut his eyes, waiting for sleep from StarClan. He opened his eyes as usual and saw a silver cat standing before him. It was his siter, Angelfur. "Windstar, we have grave news."

Windstar flicked his ears, "What is it?"

"The river turns and twists over the shadows while a storm sweeps over the Earth. Lightning flashes across the the sky while the wind howls, followed by thunder. And death comes to every cat who needs it." Angelfur's voice was deep and off tune as if she were in some kind of trance.

Windstar awoke, his mind reeling. What did Angelfur mean?

WindClan

Amberfur reached the end of their expedition when the moon reached midnight. Tigerpaw and she was exguasted. They trekked back to camp and headed directly towards the freash-kill pile, they hadn't eaten all day, except at dusk. Amberfur grabbed a mouse and ate it in a few gulps. She didn't she Blacksmoke anywhere, or Ashpaw, but shook it off and went to the warriors' den and fell asleep.

ShadowClan

Shadowstar yowled as she felt sharp teeth pierce her front leg. She snarled and lashed out, her claws catching the wolf's nose. Blacktail and Shadowmist leapt at the wolf and clawed him wherever they could reach. Shadowstar bite him on the nose. Though she didn't know it, she had just earn leadership over the wolf. It was a wolf-thing.

"Death will let you have the rabbit." the wolf sighed, apprently barley feeling the stings. He shook Blacktail and Shadowmist off. Death backed away and then vanished.

Shadowstar looked at the hareand flicked her tail, ordering Blacktail and Shadowmist to get it. They did as she said. "With this hare, we will have enough foo to feed the whole Clan, then we shall journey to RiverClan and tell them our plans."

WindClan

Amberfur awoke the next morning to find Blacksmoke's bed empty, she asumed he had already taken Ashpaw out. But why had he not awoken her first? "Strange..." she muttered to herself. She stood up and went to Windstar's en, deciding to ask him if he had seen Blacksmoke. Windstar was always the first up compared to how old he was.

"Windstar?" she called.

No answer.

"Winstar?" she called once more. Still nothing. Amberfur padded into her leader's den and found that it, like Blacksmoke's sleeping spot, was emoty too. She shook her head and padded out. As she made her way towards the apprentices' den, she noticed Mudtail sitting beside Cloudfoot, speaking in deep conversation. Ignoring them, she poked her head into the apprentices' den and spotted Tigerpaw, Starpaw, Ashpaw, and Cloudpaw curled up, half asleep. Amberfur was even more confused, why was Ashpaw still here if Blacksmoke was gone?

"Tigerpaw, Ashpaw, wake up!" she whispered, poking them in the side gently. She decided she would take Ashpaw out since Blacksmoke wasn;t around. Both cats opened their eyes and then blinked away their drowisness.

Both apprentices padded out of the den and followed Amberfur quietly out of camp. After they were a few meters out of camp, Amberfur turned to Ashpaw, "Ashpaw, where did Blacksmoke go last night?" she asked, her voice sharp with worry.

Ashpaw looked at her and answered without meeting eye contact, "I don't know." Amberfur knew instantly that it was a lie. "Ashpaw, " she mewed as calmly as she could, "I need to know. What if he is in trouble?"

Ashpaw didn't answer.

Amberfur sighed, she would have to be strict, "If its that seirious, you can come without any supper until you talk, go back to camp and I will take Tigerpaw out."

Ashpaw mewed, "He isn't in any danger, he just told me not to tell you or anyone else where he was going. He said it was a secret."

Amberfur had reached a soft spot, but that was all she needed to know. Blacksmoke wouldn't go looking for trouble at a time like this, she knew. Amberfur nodded, "Alright, you can come, now today you will both learn how to hunt, that is the one thing we all need to learn mighty quick."

As Amberfur taught both apprentices how to hunt, she observed how they crouched and stalked, prowled and leapt. She nodded with approval, but couldn't help but laugh when Tigerpaw leapt at a stick, pretending it was a mouse or something, and have it come up and wack him in the nose.

"That was funny!" he hissed, but there was laughed in his voice.

"Then why are you laughing?" Ashpaw teased, laughing himself.

After a long days work, the two apprentices finally got the hang of hunting, soon Amberfur would be able to let them hunt on their own. But all the time she was training tem, she worried for Blacksmoke.

Amberfur crouched low to the eartha nd creaot forward, swift like a streak of lightning. Her tail was straight, flowing with the wind. It was how you caught a rabbit. Just as she was about to finish it, a loud "Boo!" came from behinf her. In her alert state, she hadn;t expected it and leapt into the air, hissing.

She spun around, knowing that it wasn't one of the apprentices and lashed out with a paw, not etending her claws until she knew who it was. It was something she had taught herself when she lived on her own. Amberfur blinked as she saw a cat with black fur like night and bright eyes of laughter. She knew who it was. And she was furious.

"Blacksmoke!" she yowled, her eyes hardeneing. "Where have you been?" she demanded.

"Calm down!" Blackfire rushed, still laughing histercally. "I was just visiting an old friend!"

"And disobeying the wrrior code?" Amberfur snapped.

"Of course not! I did just what Windstar asked, I spoke with Lightstar!" Blacksmoke's eyes were brimming.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: StormClan

Windstar made it back to camp within a few hours. He trekked to his den, feeling worn out. With the moonlight reflecting on his fur, he vanished inside of his den, finding moonlight spilling onto the dust. He curled up, planning to tell Sharpclaw the prochecy he had heard tommrow night. Closing his eyes, he finally slept, hunger clawing at his empty belly.

-------------------------------------Two Days Later----------------------------------------

Amberfur took Tigerpaw out on his first hunting mision. "Now, I want you to go hunt until sun-high. Catch as much as you can and then when sun-high, come and meet me at the training hollow." she ordered. Amberfut had made Tigerpaw sleep all night and then wake him in the morning when all of the prey was just waking up, it was much more abundant when they weren't sleeping, she didn't really care what Windstar thought.

Tigerpaw nodded excitidly, "We can catch anything we find, right?" she asked, her voice high with excitment.

"Right, not you will hunt all the way from the Stream to the Open Clearing." Amberfur instructed. Tigerpaw nodded and dashed off. "Remember I will be watching!" she called after her.

Tigerpaw did not respond, but Amberfur was sure that Tigerpaw had heard.

ShadowClan

Shadowstar stood and summoned her CLan to her. "Cats of ShadowClan," she began, "I have come to ask two cats to accompany me to RiverClan territory. We shall fake we are going to Highstones so we won't get attacked by WindClan, then we will cut across Hihstones, whos coming?"

"I will acompany you!": came Yellowbird's shrill voice.

"I will!" Blacktail hissed.

"Me too!" Shadowmist insisted.

"No I want to go!" Redshadow yowled.

Shadowstar nodded, "I will take Redshadow and Blacktail with me."

Redshaodw, and huge red cat, grin a cat grin, displaying his yellow teeth. They were sharp and menacing. Shadowstar knew instantly she had made the riht choice, Redshadow was a powerful apponent if they were attacked, he would do well.

Shadowstar flicked her tail, "We leave now."

Sun streamed down on their pelts as the cats left ShadowClan's camp, evil business on their minds. Nothing would stop them from becoming the most powerful Clan any cat had ever seen. It had been Darkstar's will, and now it was Shadowstar's.

As they entered WindClan territory, they passed the stream, scenting freash WindClan scent. "An apprentice!" Shadostar mused, her eyes narrowing. WindClan was growing. "Redshaodw, I want you to go find this apprentice and kill it, I don't like WindClan growing in size, they're big enough now." she grwoled, facing Redshadow.

Redshadow nodded and put his nose to the ground. He followed the apprentice's scent trail, knowing that whoever it was, was young, newly apprenticed. This kill would be too easy.

ShadowClan

Redshadow soon came to a open clearing and found the apprentice prancing around out in the meadow, alone. Redshadow took a quick look at the apprentice and saw tiger-striped marking on the little cat that were dark brown, while the rest of the cat was a light, tan colored brown. 

The cat took one look his way and Redshadow got a full blast of the image of a tiger. Redshadow was so shocked that he nearly stumbled backwards. Never had he ever seen a cat that looked like that. Who was this apprentice's parents? Did they look anything like that. Redshadow blinked and shook his head, but he was still shaking. Where had he seen a cat that looked similar to that?

Looking around, Redshadow pinpointed some wild onions growing. He quickly dug them up, deciding he was going to decieve the cat, but not kill it. He cruched the bulbs and rubbed them on his fur, the ShadowClan scent vanishing. Redshadow then rolled in some weeds, letting the onion scent minagle with the scent of a rogue. Saticfied, Redshadow shook himself and prowled out of the bushes, quickly approaching the apprentice.

Redshadow kept a close eye on the tiger-like cat until it turned around and spotted him. Redshadow smirked as the cat leapt five feet in the air, but he tried to look friendly and not show his true colors. "Who are you?" the apprentice demanded, her voice sounded like a snarl, similar to something like Windstar's when he was angry.

"I am Red." Redshadow replied, deciding it was best not to use 'Redshadow' in case the cat knew about him and his record. "You?"

The cat did not answer, instead she sniffed him and drew back. "You are a loner!" she spat.

"I am not an evil loner as you think, I'm kind." Redshadow assured her, "I just finally decided to join a Clan. Which do you belong to? ShadowClan? RiverCLan? ThunderClan? WindCLan?"

The apprentice was still distrustful, but she replied, "I am Tigerpaw of WindClan." she replied proudly.

"Tigerpaw, eh? Nice name, it suits you." Redshadow mewed. For some reason, he was already beggining to like this apprentice.

"If you want to join our Clan, you'll have to speak with Windstar." Tigerpaw informed him.

"Oh." Redshadow responded, playing along. "Is there anyone around, I thought you apprentices had mentors or something."

"We do, but I don't think Amberfur is around right now, I think she is checking on Ashpaw, or hanging out with her boyfriend." Tigerpaw said, sitting own.

Redshadow just nodded. "Can you take me to Windstar, Tigerpaw?"

"Sure, Red." Tigerpaw said, not suspecting a thing.

Redshadow wouldn't kill this cat, there was something about her that made him forget his murerous feelings, despite her youth. Instead he would kill Windstar or Amberfur, or and cat he could get his claws on, but not Tigerpaw.

Tigerpaw led him to WindClan's camp, careless as ever. Redshadow wasn't stupid though, he could tell she was alert and keeping note of his every move. This cat wasn't so stupid after all! Even if she had just led him straight to her leader's death.

Redshadow entered WindClan's camp and saw that no one was there, or so he thought. Tigerpaw turned to him and whispered, "Shhh! Everyone is asleep, we sleep in the day and hunt and patrol at night."

Redshadow nodded and prowled after Tigerpaw as she led him to Windstar's den. She didn't even bother to tell him she was there. Instead she pranced right up to him and poked him in the nose. Windstar bolted awake yowling, "Windwaker! Water clashes with air does make any since!" Windstar looked around confused, "What happen-why are you awake Tigerpaw? And who is that?"

Tigerpaw was lauging at Windstar's outburst but he gave her a stern stare and demanded an answer. "Amberfur took me out for training, and this is Red, the Loner. He wants to join WindClan."

"Red, huh? Real funny Tigerpaw. Ha ha! There is no loner named Red, I know every single one of them because all o them seemed to think we were gone." Windstar responded dully. "Red or whoever you are, come here, I want to get a better look at you. Tigerpaw you may leave."

Redshadow watched Tigerpaw leave and a glow of joy spread through him. He could kill Windstar without any interference. "Now tell me who you really are."

(I haven't decided if I'm going to kill WIndstar or not, but I'd prefer not to until the third or fourth book...Because Silverheart will become Silverstar...LOL-fan fcition readers may not have met Silverstar-but those of Silverstar's site-realize why I'm laughing)

"I am Red." Redshadow responded calmly, a dark glint flashing through his eyes.

"No I know who you are and if you don;t admit it yourself, I will kill you right here and now!" Windstar hissed.

"Yes you do know who I am, I'm Red!" Redshadow insisted.

"You are not, Redshadow!" Windstar snarled, leaping at Redshadow and bowling him to the ground. Redshadow was flung out of the den and out into the sunlight. With a loud hiss, he struck Windstar and leapt away and raced towards the entrance of WindClan's camp. Tigerpaw was watching everything with wide eyes nearby.

Before she could even think, Redshadow leapt at her and grabbed her scurf. He raced away dragging the kit with him. Tigerpaw was unable to do anything because a cat is helpless in that position.

"Tigerpaw!" came a loud screech. Redshadow lanced out of the corner of his eye to see another toger like cat leap out at him. Her pelt was like amber red, but there were brown stripes on her fur too.

"Amberfur!" Tigerpaw squealed in delight as she was dropped the the earth by Redshadow.

"You are the Amberfur? The Choosen One of StarClan? Windstar's daughter!" Redshadow hissed, turning to AMberfur. When Tigerpaw was scampering after her mentor, her banged her on the back of the head with his paw, knocking her out-cold.

ShadowClan

Shadowstar approached Heartstar, "I am back to talk about our new name. I figured we could use the name, StormClan."

"StormClan? I like it, it sounds strong and powerful!" Heartstar agreed.

This is easier than I thought. Shadowstar thought with a laugh. "So we will keep it?"

"Yes."

"Good, and if a red warrior comes into your camp, that is my other warrior I brought with me, Redshadow." Shadostar informed.

"Yes I remember you mentioning him, he is one of your post powerful cats, right?" Heartstar asked, looking out at the river.

"Right." Shadowstar answered, "but back to business. Are we both leaders of StormClan?"

"Of course-I would have it no other way!" Heartstar growled.

"Good, good. Now we must stop Lightstar from agreeing to Windstar's propsel."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A Plot Consumed 

WindClan

Amberfur cried despretly as she saw Redshadow knock her apprentice out cold. She didn't like it because a cat should never be teated like that. Hissing with fury, she struck out at Redshadow with all of her strength, but sadly missed. In a blink of an eye, Redshadow had grabbed Tigerpaw once aain and had darted off with her.

Amberfur didn't know how he had done it, but it didn;t matter. She had to give chase! Amberfur darte after him, her amber red pelt rippling in the wind. She was lean and bulit for speed, but she couldn;'t catch him. Redshadow had vanished.

ShadowClan

Redshadow gripped the tiger-like apprentice in his powerful jaws, darting towards RiverClan territory. It was closet. He came closer and closer to the gorge and heran. When he passed RiverClan's scent border, he quickly made it to the camp and then dropped Tigerpaw and caught his breath. After he did that, Redshadow picked tigerpaw back up and went to where Shaodwstar was resting. He sensed the glee about her. Had StormClan been approved?

"Shadowstar," he growled, putting Tigerpaw down. "Look what I have."

Shadowstar twisted her head towards him and looked at the cat before Redshadow. "What is this? A prisinor?"

"Percisly, the Choosen Cat's apprentice at that." Redshadow smiled.

Shadowstar seemed to be even more happy at the news, "We can turn that cat from her Clan! The Choosen Cat can kill her own father she'll do anything to save her apprentice if I know her!"

"That is what I intended." Redshadow lied. He didn't plan to harm this apprentice in any way he could. Maybe he could convert Tigerpaw, but it wasn't likely, she was too old.

Amberfur

Amberfur let out a loud high-pitched yowl of greif. She had lost her apprentice on the first week...what kind of mentor was she? Anger ran through her veins like liquid fire and she swore from that moment on, that she would hunt down and kill the cat who claimed himself as Red. She knew very well ShadowClan was after her, but she didn't really care. A WindClan cat was in trouble, and what would Blacksmoke think when she told him?  
A thought crept into the back of her mind as she made her way back to camp. Amberfur turned, she had to speak with Lightstar personally.

Amberfur turned from camp and made her way towards ThunderClan territory. Trailing along a path made by many cats, Amberfur felt the hot sun beating down on her pelt. How long had it been since she had seen its wonderous glory except at dusk and dawn? Too long, that was all she knew.

Trekking through some brambles and growing bracken, Amberfur came upon the scent marker. With her tail trailing the ground, she made her way onto enemy/ally territory. Just a few meters away, she spotted a sun high patrol. Amberfur ignored them from anger and greif.

"Intruder!" came a loud calterwaulter from a cat in the patrol.

Amberfur growled, Lightstar must not have told her Clan yet. When the approaching footsteps grew so close they pounded rythme-like in her ears. When she didn;t flee, the patrol attacked her at full force. Amberfur barley had enough time to blink before three cats were clawing and ripping at her.

She snarled loudly, lashing out at the nearest cat. Her claws cauht his throat, but they did barley any damage. Amberfur tore away and leapt torwards the Owl Tree, racing towards ThunderClan camp. Snarling, and her fur bristling, she sensed the patrol was hot on her tail.

Amberfur sped up until she reached Lightstar's camp. She dove into the entrance and scramble through the gorse. Every cats eyes turned to her and rage pulsed through the whole camp. Amberfur hissed at them all and slunk towards Lightstar's den quick as lightning, like a WindClan cat. 

Right as Amberfur approached Lightstar's den, a vision flashed through her mind.

Vision

"Come." Bluestar ordered. She began to walk slowly across the camp toward her den, leaving Fireheart with no choice bu to follow. Once inside, she told him to sit down, and settled herself on her bedding.

"How much do you know?" she asked Fireheart, her blue eyes searching his.

"Only that Oakheart once brought two ThunderClan kits to RiverClan," Fireheart admitted. "He told Graypool-that's the queen who suckled them-that he didn't know where they had come from."

Bluestar nodded, her gaze softening. "I knew Oakheart would stay loyal to me," she murmured. She raised her head. "He was the kits' father," she addded. "Did you guess that much?"

Fireheart shook his head. But it made sense, then, that Oakheart had been so desperate for Graypool to care for the helpless kits. "What exactly happened to your kits?" he demanded, curiousity making him unguarded. "Oakheart didn't steal them. did he?"

The Clan leader's ears flickered impatiently. "Of course not." Her eyes met Fireheart's, suddenly cloude with a pain he coul not begin to imagine. "No he didn't steal them, I gave them away.

Fireheart stared in disbelief. There was nothing he could do but wait for the she-cat to explain.

"My warrior name was Bluefur," she began. "Like you, I wanted nothing more than to serve my Clan. Oakheart and I met at a Gathering early one leaf-bare, wheb we were still young and foolish. We were not mates for long. When I discovered I was to have kits, I intended to bare them for ThunderClan. No cat cat asked me who the father was-if a queen does not wish to tell, that is her choice."...

The vision cleared at Amberfur found herself itting in Lightstar's den with the she-cat looking curously at her, with a questioning look in her eyes. Amberfur shook her head.

"Wha'?" she questioned herself. "Bluestar, Fireheart, Oakheart? Who are they?" She ofcourse knew Bluestar, but Fireheart and Oakstar were unfimilar. Was it possible Fireheart was Firestar?

"Who are they? Amberfur, what would you happen to know about these cats that make you curious?" Lightstar asked, her voice stern.

"I-I'm not sure...I saw Bluestar speaking with Fireheart about her kits..." Amberfur's voice trailed off. "Bluestar betrayed her Clan to Oakheart."

"How do you know that secret?" Lightstar demanded, her fur bristling and her voice harsh.

"Bluestar told Fireheart just now!" Amberfur insisted.

"Perpostris! That happened many, many moons ago!" Lightstar hissed.

"I don't understand..." Amberfur argued and then sighed. "I wanted your opinion with something important."

"You chaged the subject, but very well, what is it?"

"Should I give myself up to ShadowClan or risk getting my apprentice killed?" Amberfur asked, waiting for an answer.

WindClan

Windstar looked around camp for his daughter. Everybody was awake now and they all wanted to know what had happened. Windstar told them and now he had to round up a search party. He left camp after a few moments and found a scent trail, it was Amberfur's.

Windstar followed it until he came upon ThunderClan's border. He knew instantly where his daughter had gone. To Lightstar. It was that simple. Windstar turne back, Amberfur was safe so there was no reason to pursue her. 

He traveled back to WindClan camp, knowing that they had to rescue Tigerpaw. It would happen quickly, Windstar hoped.

ShadowClan

Shadowstar took the apprentice and drug her towards the place where RiverCLan cept their prisinors. She put Tigerpaw into the deep den and ordered a RiverClan cat to guard it.

"I'm not listening to you!" the warrior hissed. "You are not my leader!"

Shadowstar suddenly bristled, "You are with StormCla and so you will obey me or Heartstar or you will speak with her personally!"

The warrior recoiled, as if insulted and just nodded. Shadowstar watched him settle down next to the den entrance. She turned, and padded away. StormClan would need to learn better obeidance.

Shadowstar padded into Heart star's den and informed her of what had just happened. The warrior turned out to be called Rivertwister. Rivertwister, she had been told, did not take kindly to orders from anyone, but he was a good warrior.

"I shall annouce that RiverClan should obey you too, and tell them that we are StormClan." Heartstar mewed in her rough voice.

Shadowstar watched Heartstar pad out her den and out into her camp. Her gaze followed the she-cat as she leapt up onto a fallen log. Heartstar called her Clan and Shadowstar padded out to join Heartstar. She leapt up beside the cat and waited.

"RiverClan, my warriors, queens, and apprentices-kits and elders too-we-as in me and Shadowstar-have agreed to a partnership. We have become a new Clan, not two, but one. We are StormCLan. You are to listen to me or Shadowstar."

Shadowstar joined in, "That goes for my warriors too, later, tommrow, we will go to our camp with some RiverClan warriors. We must get aquainted with one another before we do anything, but I asure you, WindClan will fall. We even have one of their former warriors, Rabbitfoot, now know as Blackmoon."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: LightningClan VS. StormClan 

WindClan

"No Amberfur, it is not nessicaery to take that kind of action. We will get your apprentice back. Don't worry, they wont harm her if they want you." Lightstar reasured her.

Amberfur nodded and brought up another subject, "I was thinking latly...What if, since we have joined Clans, what if we chaged our name, I mean just until RiverCLan and ShadowClan are defeated."

Lightstar was silent for a moment, but finally she answered, "That is a good sujestion, Amberfur, what kind of name would you perpose?"

"LightningClan," Amberfur whispered quietly.

WindClan 

Windstar called his Clan to him. Up on the Highrock, he sat, waiting for everyone to come. Once everyone (excluding Amberfur) was there, he began the meeting, "Amberfur's apprentice, Tigerpaw, as you most know, has been kidnapped by Redshadow of ShadowClan. I have reasons to believe that Redshadow and some others are with RiverClan.

"I need about seven cats to go with me to get Tigerpaw back." Windstar declared. "I want Russeteye, Weedeye, Blacksmoke, Silverheart, Mudtail, and Cloudfoot to come with me. Me, Mudtail, and Silverheart will go first, if we are attacked, Cloudfoot, Blacksmoke, Weedeye, and Russeteye wil come to our aid, agreed?"

The Clan made no protest to the sujjestion. Nine cats were left, it was good enough. Windstar yowled, "Let us go!" With that, he leapt down from the Highrock and bolted out of camp.

ThunderClan

Lightstar knew Amberfur planned to attack ShadowClan tonight, so she decided she would help Amberfur. "I shall gather my warriors, and togeather, we can get your apprentice back. We are LightningClan, after all."

Lightstar saw Amberfur's eyes brimming despite her depressing sitution. She exited her den and leapt up onto the Highrock and summoned LightningClan. "We-me and Amberfur-have decided we needed a new name until ShadowClan and RiverClan are no longer a threat. We are now LightningClan, and so we will help WindCLan. An apprentice of WindClan has been kidnapped and is a lure for Amberfur, we will not let them get her. We will help her. So I want Leafheart,Foxfur, Leaftail, Lightpaw, Bramblepaw, Snowcloud, Lightningfur, and Silverclaw to acompany us in our battle. ShadowClan is in RiverClan territory."  
The cats obeyed without protest and the LightningClan cats left fot RiverClan territory.

RiverClan

Fishpaw looked around him, he looked at the ShadowClan warriors with distrust. There was something about them he din;t trust, though Fishpaw didn't know what. Glaring at StormCLan's second leader's turned back, he padded over to his best friend, Waterpaw.

"Do you trust these cats?" he hissed to his friend quietly.

Waterpaw looked at him with narrowed eyes. Fishpaw noticed Waterpaw glanced around him before answering, "No and I think they stole that apprentice for the wrong reasons."

Fishpaw agreed and mewed, "I think we should help her."

Waterpaw nodded, "I have plan." That was not unexpected, Waterpaw was a quick think when he needed to be.

Fishpaw leaned forward so he could listen without anyone eveasedropping on them.

"Well first, we need to tell Rivertwister that we will guard the apprentice. Rivertwister doesn't like to guard a prisinor so we will do it to relieve him of hius duty and befriend the apprentice." Waterpaw hissed.

"Nice plan." Fishpaw growled. "Let's go."

The two aprentices quickly slipped off towards the place where Tigerpaw was kept. As they approached Rivertwister, the warrior turned to look at them with anger flaming in his amber-yellow eyes.

WindClan

Windstar raced towards RiverClan territory, the rest of his attack party following. Those who were to go last, were further back so they wouldn;t be spotted. As Windstar passed the fallen, lone tree, he called out, "Remember, we kill only if we are forced to!"

ThunderClan

Lighstar glanced at her deputy, Lightningfur, hissing, "I'll take out Shadowstar, be sure to find where they are keeping Tigerpaw, take three others with you to help rescue the apprentice." she ordered.

Lightningfur nodded, his yellow fur matching the color of the leaf-fall colored forest.

RiverClan

"Rivertwister, we will gladly take your burdon of making sure that apprentice doesn;t excape." Waterpaw mewed to the silver colored warrior.

"Really?" Rivertwister growled.

"We can tell you don't like it." Fishpaw commented boldly, hoping Rivertwister wouldn't grow angry.

"Is that so? Very well then, guardthis prisinor when if we are attackled in the middle of the night." Rivertwister instructed with a loud growl and then padded away.

When Fishpaw was sure Rivertwister was far enough not to hear them, he went to the front of the den to see the terrified face of a small, newly made apprentice, staring up at him. Fishpaw notcided the stripes on the apprentice's fur and was reminded of the description he had recieved from the elders, of a tiger.

"Hello, I'm Fishpaw and this is my friend Waterpaw, we're here to help you!" Fishpaw mewed quietly.

The apprentice stood on shaky legs, "Really? How am I supposed to get home?"

"That's our problem, we haven't figured out much, but we do know they caught you for the wrong reason. As StormClan cats, we won't let them use you. We hear they want you to lure in another cat, the Chosen cat of StarClan." Fishpaw informed her.

"StormClan? I thought this was ShadowClan!" the apprentice hissed in confusion.

"ShadowClan and RiverClan have joined forces, we're called StormClan now. What is your name?" Waterpaw explained, poking his head in the den.

"Oh. My name is Tigerpaw. Nice to meet you both, but I really just want to get home. Amberfur is in a lot of trouble! And if StormClan catches her, it will be all my fault!" Tigerpaw worried herself.

"Its not your fault, its Redshadow's." Fishpaw asurrede her.

"Don't be so sure," Amberfur meowed quietly. She explained to them what had happened while she was on her first apprentice mission and where it came to her being knocked out by the cat named Red, but now Redshadow.

"I always knew that cat was trouble! He looks so tough and trustworthy, but he doesn;t act it. He is always speaking with Shadowstar and has a scowl on his face." Fishpaw growled to himself.

"What are you two doing?" came a sudden voice. It was cold and full of raw fury and suspicion.

WindClan/ThunderClan

Windstar leapt across RiverClan territory, racing through the open lands along the river, speeding like a bullet. A sense of dread washed over him as he drew closeer and closer to RiverClan camp. Something was terribly wrong.

Lightstar and Amberfur were a quarter of a mile away from RiverClan camp when they spotted WIndstar's speeding patrol coming towards their own target. Both neither spoke nor lanced at one another, instead they sped up. When both Clans came to the entrance, a flood of angry cats pured in, all over the rescueing of an apprentice and the deformation of StormClan.

"LightningCLan-attack!" Lightstar yowled.

The WindClan cats instantly knew why Lightstar had said 'LightningClan'. Windstar knew it was their new name. No one hesitataed as they saw two struggling apprentices in the middle of the camp, fighting for their lives.

Fishpaw and Waterpaw were fighting Redshadow and Rivertwister. Tigerpaw was creeping out of her prision, hoping to escape when Heartstar grasped her scruff and drug her to her own den. "I will kill this mouse-dung personally, and then kill the Chosen One!" Heartstar hissed aloud, her voice full of venom.

RiverClan

Fishpaw pulled away from Redshaodw's deadly grasp and felt his fur ripped from him. He yowled in pain as he was drug back by his hind leg. Thhat was when he saw the WindCLan and ThunderClan cats. They flooded around him, fighting Redshadow off and then helping Waterpaw how was wounded badly.

Fishpaw looked around him, trying to find Togerpaw.

"Help!"

Fishpaw heard the cry by mere chance, he knew instantly that it was Tigerpaw. Leapiong towards the voice, he saw Heartstar disappearing in her den, with the orange paw of Tigerpaw vanishing as well. Fishpaw's heart raced as he looked for someone to help him.

He spotted Mudtail and bit the cat's tail. Mudtail spun around, hissing with fury, but Fishpaw ignored him, "Help! Heartstar's going to kill Tigerpaw!"

Fishpaw saw the alarmed look flash across the WindClan cat's face as he heard the news.

"Where?" Mudtail demanded.

"In her den!"

Fishpaw lead Mudtail there, suddenly calling, "Waterpaw! We need help!"

"Fishpaw! Help me!" came Tigerpaw's loud squeal.

Fishpaw didn't hesitate as he raced into Heartstar's den. Heartstar had Tigerpaw cornered, a murderous glint in the evil cat's eyes. He and Mudtail quickly took action and attacked Heartstar with all they had.

Waterpaw came flying, joining the fight.

Fishpaw bit his leader's front leg, making Heartstar begin to limp. Mudtail overtook her and pinned her, telling Tigerpaw to stay put. Mudtail turned to look at Waterpaw, "Do you know Windstar?" he aaked.

"Yes!" Waterpaw mewed loudly.

"Then go get him!" Mudtail hissed, restraining Heartstar.

"StormClan will kill everyone of you!" she hissed in his face.

"And Starclan curses your name!" Mudtail spat back.

When Waterpaw returned, he was followed by Windstar who looked at Heartstar once before grabbing Tigerpaw. "Let's go! You two, come with us, StormClan doesn;t want you here anymore!" he ordered swiftly.

Fishpaw hurried out after Windstar and saw Mudtail still inside, restraining Heartstar until Windstar called a retreat.

"Tigerpaw!" came Amberfur's joyous voice.

Fishpaw saw the she-cat come rushing forward as if Tigerpaw were her own kit and scoop the apprentice up and race off towards camp. A little ways off, he heard Shadowstar yowl, "Get the Chosen One you fools!"

All at once, a sea of cats came rushing at Amberfur, hoping to catch her at the same time. The LightningClan cat was faster than any of them, even with Tigerpaw in her jaws. It was just by luck that she kept two leaps ahead so she was out of reach. Fishpaw watched her all the way to the border and saw that none followed over the line.

LightningClan fled back to their own camps, Fishpaw and Waterpaw following the moorland cats out. They were no longer of StormClan anymore.


End file.
